1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with built-in self-timer.
2. Related Background Art
With the conventional camera with built-in self-timer, when self mode is set by depression of self-operating button, first the distance to the target to be photographed is measured and after the completion of such measurement, counting of time by the self-timer is started. It is for the purpose of judging whether or not flash light should be used prior to the commencement of time count by the self-timer.
The purpose of making judgement whether or not flash light should be used prior to the commencement of time count by the self-timer is to prevent the failure of photographing due to uncharged state of the condenser before it occurs and warn the photographer that charging of condenser is incomplete, that is, flash photography is impossible by indicating the incomplete state of charging of condenser or prohibiting the photographing action.
The reason why the measurement of distance to the target is necessary at the judgement of whether flash should be used or not is because even when flash light is used, the light does not reach the target if, for example, it exists at almost indefinitely far apart distance and when the flash light does not reach the target, flash apparatus is not used. Such measurement of distance is made only after the camera is set in self mode.
In order to make judgement on whether flash light should be used or not, not only distance data but also light meter data (brightness data) are necessary. Generally speaking, when the brightness is low, judgement is made for the use of flash. Therefore when the brightness is low and the target is within the reaching range of flash light, it judges that flash light should be used.
According to the aforesaid conventional scheme, distance measurement is conducted after operating the self operating button and before the start of time count by the self-timer and therefore if there exists an object which is not the intended target within the measured range, the distance is measured in such way that the camera is focused on such other object. It is particularly so, for example, with the camera wherein the self operating button exists at the front of the body. Erroneous distance measurement is made when the hand or finger of the photographer covers the AF projector part at the operation of self operating button.
Thus it accompanies the problem that a photograph which is not focused on the intended target is obtained.